Giving Miracles
by ForTheLoveOfSatan
Summary: A kind stranger in the right place can change more than Godric and Eric had ever believed. Godric/OC/Eric


Hello, this is my new story 'Giving Miracles'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; True blood and everything that falls under that name (characters, situations...) are not mine. I am only using them. However, my OCs, created situations and conversations are mine.

* * *

**Giving Miracles**

Chapter 1. Witnessing Our Sunrise

A lone figure stood on the rooftop, gazing in the distance. With a cigarette dangling between her fingers she let out a deep breath. Devoted of emotions she stared as the grey smoke rose in the air before slowly fading.

Today had been a bad day, the toxic running through her veins was taking a toll on her. Her cigarette was almost gone so she let it slip from her fingers. With the heel of her boot, she made sure the cig was out. Locks of hair escaped from behind her ear as she pulled out her pack and lighter.

With a new cigarette between her lips, she went back to staring at the view. It wasn't a bad one. The night was going to sleep and the sun was getting ready to take over the empty stage. The night sky was brightening and more colours came out to play.

From behind her, she heard the door open. For a second she thought that it was someone of the security, for this place was closed for the public. However, instead of a bulk of a man there stood a boy. He was, simply put, beautiful. In a manner, the woman hadn't seen in a long time. Effortlessly and unapologetic. It was evident that he wasn't a human, his skin too pale and his aura too pressing.

"What are you doing here, little vampire?" her voice was hoarse and all the cigs she had smoked didn't improve it. "It is close to sunrise."

Only after she had spoken, had he noticed her presence. Ironic how a human had been able to sneak upon him. "In all my years, I have never been called 'little vampire'."

He observed the small woman in front of him. She wasn't all that remarkable. Short, around 5 feet, and chubby. With long brown hair that falls down in soft curls. Her eyes were a simple brown, harder and more painfilled than he would have expected to find on such a young albeit tired face. He took a deep breath and easily smelled the illness that clung on her skin. Even the chemo that was rushing through her now suddenly frail-looking body.

To his response, she just shrugged. "That is not my fault. But, seriously, you have to go inside." Glancing over her shoulder, she saw how the light was climbing further up the sky, leaving soft pinks, yellows oranges and fading purples in its wake.

At the time a second vampire rushed through the rooftop door. Compare to her and the boy, this blond man was huge. A mountain of lean muscles and hidden strength, yet at this moment he appeared so tiny and weak. Just like the other vampire, he too was beautiful even if it was in a distinctly different way.

Taking a draft of her cigarette, she stared at the two who were having a heart on heart. She felt out of place, intruding into a privet moment.

"Godric." The name fell from the lips of the blond alike a prayer. "Please don't do this."

"I have grown tired of this world and all the wrongs I had done. Two thousand years is enough." Hearing his age made the woman pause, it was not every day you meet a person older than Jesus Christ.

"I can't accept this, it's insanity." The vampire had fallen to his knees, physically begging him not to do this. The woman wondered briefly what their relation was, friends, lovers, something else?

She turned to look at the sun that had finally made its appearance, it was still hidden by the tall buildings, so, for now, they were all protected from it's burning light. Mussing on what she could possibly do, she missed out on a part of their conversation. Which was perhaps for the best, the two vampires deserved some privacy.

It was her conscious that in the end urged her to speak up. "Why do you want to end it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Blue-ish grey eyes zeroed in on her with a sharp gaze that showed what a predator the boy truly was.

"Because you can." She simply said, as if it could explain everything.

His head cocked to the side, thinking of a response of some sort. However, he was unable to find a reason not to, it wasn't as if she could use it against him. His end was near.

"I have done so many wrongs, me and all of the vampires. We have caused so much grieve, bloodshed and pain. I want to make amends."

Hearing the laughter that escaped from the human left him stunned. "Dear lord! If this is you trying to right a wrong, you sure have a shitty way to show it."

"How dare yo-" The big vampire began, jumping in to defend the smaller one. But one move of the other's hand silenced him.

"Explain." It became clear to the woman that the smaller one held all the power, but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind.

"You are choosing the easy way. If you really wanted to redeem, you would walk this earth for another two thousand years, doing everything in your power to make this world and the behaviour of the vampires better. Now, you are – frankly- being a chicken and a coward."

This made the boy frown. He had never been insulted the way she just did and she didn't even seem scared of what he could do just for that. But once again, she takes the word.

"I met a young girl some time ago, she was five and had a special brain tumour. She wouldn't have made it to the end of that month with how things were going. What her parents would have given to just have a fraction of the time you are able to have." She walked to his side and gently took his hand.

Surprised by how easily she touched him and how her warm touch almost burned his cold skin, he turned to look at her. "I'm tired."

"Yes, so am I and so are thousands of people. You really aren't a special snowflake, little one. Everyone feels tired once in a while." She gazed at him not with pity but with compassion, something the boy believed he did not deserve.

While her words held some sway, it wasn't enough. "I want to go. I don't belong here."

"If you don't belong then neither do I. I won't let you die alone." The blond vampire spoke up, make the human and vampire turn to face him.

"Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you.." Power resonated through his voice and the stranger watched as the blond moved unwillingly to the shadows.

The brunette spoke, pulling the attention of the vampires to her. "Wait, What if I can let you see something you haven't seen in your two thousand years on earth, would that persuade you to remain longer?"

His head cocked to the side, wondering what she had in mind. "In the minutes I still have left in this world?"

Hesitantly she answered. "Yes…"

Feeling spontaneous in those last moments he found himself agreeing to her deal. A small smile stayed on her face as she told him: "Okay. Just… Just don't let go of my hand, no matter what."

Eric, the blond vampire was looking from at the pare from the shadow. For the first time in long, he found himself praying to the Gods, praying that this strange human had something to offer that would make his Maker stay.

"How did it end for the little girl?" Godric asked the woman who still hadn't given her name.

"She survived. She recently turned six."

"How?" Humans don't cure from deadly diseases, even with how advanced medicine has become in these recent years.

"You shall see." the brunette said, reluctant to give away her secrets so quickly.

"I don't think I will." He said as the sun was climbing, getting to a hight where the light was now only seconds away from touching them.

Frowning at his remark, the stranger mumbled; "So little faith."

Godric stared in front of him, he could almost feel his ending. "Faith? Do you believe in God?" He had pondered about the existence of God for many years but never found an answer or an ideology where he fitted.

"Christian or any other?" She let out a deep and thoughtful hum. "No, not really. But I hope that there is more to our existence than simply the fact we exist."

Before he could say anything, her hand tightened around his and the sunlight hit him. However, the burning sensation he expected stayed out. Full of wonder, he witnessed the first sunrise in two thousand years. A gasp escaped his lips as he gazed in wonder at what was in front of him. He had forgotten how beautiful it was, how warm and comforting. Bloody tears escaped his eyes and he cried.

He cried and kept crying.

"Magnificent isn't it." The strange woman said and a smile graced her lips. How she had seemed normal to his eyes before, was incomprehensible to him now.

Only now, he saw what was happening with her. It seemed like her skin was cracking, only for the fissures to fade again and after a few second new splits appeared on her skin. Light seemed to escape from between the cracks. Her eyes bright and shiny with unshed tears were filled with both happiness and pain.

"Remember your promise?"

Godric stayed quiet, still staring at her and the light on her face as he bathed in the warmth of the sun. She had shown him something, more than he had expected and even more than he had ever hope for.

"Yes…. Yes, I do."

"Good." She gave him a new smile before turning to look at the sunrise. He saw how the cracks in her skin were spreading, knowing she couldn't keep doing whatever it is she was doing, he too stared at the mesmerizing view she had gifted him.

"Thank you." It was perhaps the most honestly meant thank you he had ever given and she just kept on smiling.

This stranger, she was his miracle. For a second he was certain that God was real, for he had sent her to him.

* * *

That was it. I'm still not sure if I will make this into a longer story or not, although I have worked out an idea where to take this. Let me know what you want.

_**Be kind and leave a REVIEW! ;)**_


End file.
